<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>019 - 20 (Veinte) by Lybra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181160">019 - 20 (Veinte)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra'>Lybra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La lista de celebraciones de Uchiha Obito [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Contemporary Japan, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kama Sutra, M/M, Masturbation, Obito es periodista en el Lybraverse, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, postura doblemente gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas que empiezas se deben terminar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Obito/Deidara - Relationship, uchiha obito/deidara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La lista de celebraciones de Uchiha Obito [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>019 - 20 (Veinte)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.</p><p>[Para la Tobidei Week 2018] Día 6: Posición del Kamasutra.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Obito y Deidara se miraron fijamente.</p><p>–Vamos a hacerlo, hm.</p><p>–Sí.</p><p>–Al fin ha llegado el momento. Con treinta folladas exclusivas, no te puedes quejar, hm.</p><p>–Tú tampoco. No puedo creer que esta quedara para el último– confesó Obito, poniéndose colorado.</p><p>–Siempre la fuimos posponiendo. La idea es buena, pero solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir cosas tan complicadas, hm.</p><p>–Está en el kamasutra, paletita.</p><p>–¿Y por qué no me dices cómo se llama?– Deidara sonrió, cruzándose de brazos. No dudaba de que estuviera, pero no dejaría de pinchar a su novio con eso.</p><p>Obito bajó la mirada.</p><p>–No lo sé.</p><p>–Supongo que seguirá siendo "la 20"– se resignó Deidara.</p><p>De todos modos, siempre se refirieron así al deseo número veinte de la pasada lista de cumpleaños de Obito que Deidara le había ofrecido cumplir como regalo.</p><p>–Entonces hagámoslo, paletita– arrebatado, Obito lo apretó con fuerza de la cintura, haciéndole sentir su dureza.</p><p>–No se te ocurra dejarme caer, Tobiko– gruñó Deidara, clavándole las uñas en el trasero.</p>
<hr/><p>Se besaban apasionadamente en el puf del living de Deidara, pasando de caricias suaves a febriles en muy poco tiempo. Las piernas de Deidara estaban sobre las de Obito, el cual las acariciaba cada tanto, disfrutando de su piel y vello suave. El calor pesado se había adelantado bastante esa primavera, y eso era bueno por cuanto no tenían que lidiar con tanta ropa.</p><p>Eran las primeras veces que Obito lo veía así, con pantalones cortos, musculosas pequeñas y apretadas, sandalias que se salían fácilmente, el cabello desprolijamente recogido con mechones rebeldes cayendo contra su grácil cuello. Aunque era un hombre que prefería los climas fríos, estaba a punto de cambiarse al equipo de la primavera y el verano. Su mano izquierda subió a desatarle el rodete, para volver a bajar enseguida, intentando infructuosamente colarse por debajo de los pantalones cortos.</p><p>Deidara empezó a besar sus labios más lento, mordisqueándolos con gusto, buscando quitarle algún gemido. Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia el abdomen de Obito, comenzando a tirar hacia arriba para quitarle la apretada musculosa. Su novio le ayudó a hacerlo, levantando los brazos, y Deidara se detuvo para acariciar el pecho bien formado y los abdominales sudorosos.</p><p>–Ningún columnista es así, ninguno– suspiró, lanzándose a besar y morder sus pectorales, derrotado ante la sensualidad de su pareja.</p><p>Obito sintió crecer su ego, pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que le causaba la visión de ver a su novio pegarse a su pecho y sentir en la piel la suavidad de sus labios, la humedad de su lengua.</p><p>Suspiró profundamente, acariciándole los delicados hombros.</p><p>–Y no existe en la Tierra nadie como tú– le arrancó con fuerza la pequeña musculosa y lo tumbó sobre el puf.</p><p>Sus manos recorrieron con lentitud su torso exquisito, deteniendo las yemas de sus dedos alrededor de las areolas. La piel de los brazos de Deidara se erizó al instante, su boca entreabierta. Los latidos de ambos corazones se aceleraron.</p><p>–Nadie es tan hermoso como tú– repitió, y le rompió los pantalones.</p><p>Deidara gritó sorprendido, pero pronto comenzó a gemir al sentir una lengua cálida presionar y recorrer su entrepierna por sobre su tanga azul. Se la había comprado expresamente para usarla con él, cuando lo descubrió queriendo encargarle algo por catálogo a Kurotsuchi. Había dado buenos resultados, era cómoda ante el calor, y pronto compraría más modelos y colores para enloquecer a Obito.</p><p>–Amo que uses esto…– susurró Obito, lamiendo la tela desde su perineo hasta el fin de su erección –. Porque además, es tan fácil sacarlo así…– continuó, metiendo unos dedos en el triángulo que conformaba la tanga.</p><p>Deidara se mordió los labios y gimió al sentir como esos dedos fríos sacaban su pene erecto por el borde de la minúscula prenda.</p><p>Mientras comenzaba a tirárselo con lentitud, Obito llevó la mano libre hacia sus bermudas, abriendo el botón y bajando la cremallera.</p><p>Las bermudas siguieron el mismo camino hasta sus rodillas hincadas en el suelo, y Deidara se agitó ante lo que veía. La mano izquierda de Obito apretaba vulgarmente su bulto, cubierto de una tela negra que no dejaba espacio a la imaginación.</p><p>Obito sacudió el bulto unas veces más, como si quisiera mostrarle lo que tenía preparado.</p><p>–Volví a ver ese catálogo, y me pregunté si una zunga negra podría gustarte– apretó más la mano con la que lo masturbaba, viendo como el glande de Deidara comenzaba a chorrear el líquido transparente –. Y parece que sí– sonrió complacido, agachándose para lamerlo.</p><p>Deidara se retorció sobre el puf, sus talones golpeando contra el piso de madera. Hizo un esfuerzo para mirar, encontrándose con que Obito no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras intercalaba largas lamidas, besos en la punta y chupadas sin ningún orden en particular. Abrió instintivamente sus piernas, sintiendo como la tela se hundía en la cara interna entre sus nalgas, disfrutando de esa sensación. Gritó sin desparpajo cuando la lengua comenzó a trazar círculos infernales en su glande, mientras que Obito le sacudía su equipaje cada vez que captaba su mirada.</p><p>–Hazlo… ¡Métemelo!– exclamó el artista, sonrosado –. No importa la pose…– rogó sin pensar.</p><p>Ese pedido fue suficiente para que Obito parara toda su tarea, separándose un poco de él. Le tomó los tobillos y tironeó lentamente del pequeño calcetín blanco de uno de sus pies, hasta dejarlos descalzos con una risita.</p><p>–Esperamos mucho, Dei. Podemos esperar un poco más– le besó los pies con adoración, metiéndose los finos dedos en la boca.</p><p>Deidara intentó en vano contener su risa, era el único lugar en su cuerpo que podía sentir cosquillas, y Obito lo estaba usando para bajarle la calentura. Pero no podía si seguía viendo el provocador ángulo de esa zunga, así como tampoco se podía ignorar la impresión que causaba el negro brillante sobre ese bulto vigoroso, engañando sus sentidos y haciéndolo ver todo más grande de lo que ya era.</p><p>Obito siguió lamiendo las yemas de los dedos, disfrutando de las expresiones de Deidara entre risueñas y excitadas. Tirado así en el suelo, sudado, con los cabellos hechos un desastre… No aguantó más y se levantó, yendo a la habitación de su novio en busca del lubricante.</p><p>Deidara se sentó para ver cómo le calzaba esa zunga desde atrás. Increíblemente sexy.</p><p>–¡Te voy a marcar los dientes en ese culo!– le gritó al verlo volver.</p><p>Obito se puso rojo, preguntándose si alguna vez se acostumbraría a ser sorprendido por la ya muy conocida desfachatez del otro.</p><p>Deidara apartó las ropas esparcidas por el suelo lejos de sí, para reacomodarse sobre el puf nuevamente, sus manos bajando a quitarse la tanga.</p><p>–¡Espera!– lo detuvo Obito, hincándose entre sus piernas abiertas –. Déjame a mí, por favor.</p><p>Deidara soltó la prenda y lo esperó sonriendo interesado. Se había vuelto mucho más interesado a los pedidos e intentos llanos de Obito de tomar la delantera desde su cumpleaños en el onsen, lo cual lo hacía sentirse más pleno que nunca.</p><p>Obito había tenido razón pidiéndole que se relajara a veces.</p><p>El morocho dejó el pote de lubricante a un costado, y se agachó para morder la prenda. Una vez la aseguró bien entre sus dientes, comenzó a sacársela hasta dejar a Deidara totalmente desnudo a sus pies, y riéndose porque Obito no se mostraba capaz de soltar la prenda que colgaba de su boca.</p><p>–Tanto te gusta, hm– saboreó el momento, la expresión algo desconcentrada de su novio, oliendo la prenda. Se estiró para quitársela de los dientes y Obito lo obedeció, como si lo hubieran entrenado para soltar prenda al verlo acercarse.</p><p>–Me gusta el azul– reconoció, viendo como Deidara se lo ponía como una extraña corona en la cabeza –. Pero más me gusta verte desnudo– se inclinó a darle un breve beso en los labios, y volvió a bajar entre sus piernas, la corona de tela entorpeciéndole la vista.</p><p>Besó con ternura los testículos de Deidara, para pasar luego al perineo, al cual le dedicó bastante tiempo en besar y presionar con su lengua. Una vez los suspiros de Deidara se volvieron permanentes, bajó con su lengua hacia el agujero más hermoso del universo, abriéndole el culo y colocando las piernas sobre sus hombros, dedicándose con maestría al beso negro.</p><p>Deidara cerró sus ojos y comenzó a aullar, la manera en que Obito le comía el culo era cada vez más que perfecta. Sentía que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho e inundaría su garganta hasta salírsele por la boca. La manera en que la saliva se pegaba en sus nalgas y se escapaba en sendos ríos de baba le hacían temblar críticamente de las caderas hacia abajo, sintiendo como se expandían oleadas eléctricas por las plantas y los dedos de sus pies.</p><p>–Ah, Obito… Voy a… Venir…me…– jadeó, con los ojos llorosos de placer y felicidad.</p><p>Obito reaccionó a tiempo y se separó, besando con cariño sus pantorrillas. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el lubricante, cuando Deidara aprovechó su distracción, y el chico que hacía unos instantes estaba completamente rendido en el suelo al borde del orgasmo, ahora se había lanzado lujurioso hacia su ingle.</p><p>Deidara hundió ferozmente la nariz en su entrepierna, viendo con fijación la tela negra. Obito exclamó cuando las manos del artista apretaron con violencia la fina tela de los costados, y luego se dirigieron hacia atrás, rasguñándole el trasero con saña, mientras comenzaba a besarle los costados.</p><p>–Mmmm, Obito– jadeó, deteniéndose para ver el bulto de sus deseos de frente. Besó la parte superior de su pubis, admirando como le calzaba la prenda –. Te queda tan perfecto, como si te hubieras hecho un…– se detuvo de golpe, y sin pena ni gloria, le bajó la zunga con rapidez –. ¡Te depilaste!– gritó.</p><p>Obito sintió explotar todos sus nervios, ahora Deidara ya lo sabía. Había leído por la web que a algunas personas les gusta ver los genitales masculinos depilados, que visualmente daba otra impresión, y se decidió cuando la mata de pelo que se asomó la primera vez que se probó su prenda nueva le resultó algo incómoda de mirar.</p><p>–N-no sé si te guste, y-yo sólo…– comenzó a tartamudear, pero el grito que se le escapó de la garganta acalló lo que estaba diciendo.</p><p>Deidara besaba su escroto depilado como si no hubiera un mañana, y tiraba de su erección con firmeza. Estaba en el cielo.</p><p>–Te gusta…– suspiró con voz tonta, su mirada perdiéndose en el techo.</p><p>–Mm, de las dos formas, mmm…– Deidara siguió lamiendo y besando, disfrutando de la nueva experiencia. Pronto pasó a meterse el pene en la boca, comenzando a succionar –. Sabes que amo las sorpresas, y hoy fue doble, hm– le dijo en un instante de pausa.</p><p>Obito sonrió y le acarició el rostro unos momentos, antes de empujarle la nuca para clavársele adentro. Deidara respondió con presteza, continuando con maestría la felación, mientras Obito le acariciaba el nacimiento de los cabellos febrilmente, recorriendo su cráneo con ansiedad para evitar empujarlo de más y dañarle.</p><p>Lo que hizo fue tironearle los mechones de la frente, y comenzar a embestirlo con la cadera. Deidara sabía que en ese momento debía levantar la vista, y las miradas lujuriosas se incendiaron más al reflejarse la una en la otra. La felación siguió hasta hacerse insoportable para la boca de Deidara, más no mostró demasiados signos de ello, dispuesto como estaba a hacerlo venirse. Obito pareció notar sus intenciones.</p><p>–No– le rogó, los ojos negros brillando de deseo.</p><p>Seguía empujando con su cadera, y a Deidara le costó separarse unos momentos para hablar.</p><p>–Pero si es lo que quieres. Vente en mi cara, en mi boca– lo incitó, sus ojos adquiriendo más intensidad que nunca –. Dame tu leche– y le dio un largo lametón desde la base hasta la punta, donde se quedó besándolo calientemente, hasta el conocido momento donde los labios comienzan a perder sensibilidad.</p><p>Obito estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda, pero una última voz habló en su conciencia antes de que se terminara de apagar del todo. El número veinte de la lista, uno de los que más había querido hacerle, con una visión por la que mataría a un cachorrito con tal de ver.</p><p>Finalmente, se separó de aquella boca caliente, mientras sonaba un claro <em>"plop" </em>por el vacío creado.</p><p>Se agachó, tomando el rostro de Deidara entre sus manos.</p><p>–Te voy a llenar de leche, pero en tu culo– dijo apasionado, besándolo casi con violencia, los olores de las intimidades de ambos mezclándose junto con lenguas y saliva.</p><p>–Sí– le sonrió Deidara, recordando el objetivo de ambos. Él también quería probarla, por más rara que le pareciera.</p><p>Obito lo recostó en el piso, y Deidara se preocupó de colocar el puf bajo sus caderas, mientras su novio se embadurnaba abundantemente los dedos de lubricante.</p><p>–Ábreme– susurró Deidara, sosteniéndose las piernas para dejar lo más expuesto posible su ano.</p><p>Obito lo besó un poco, hasta colocar la yema de su pulgar derecho sobre la estrecha entrada, comenzando a presionar. Deidara suspiró agitado, sintiendo como su miembro le rogaba por atención.</p><p>Volvió a la masturbación, mientras sentía como el pulgar de Obito comenzaba a hundirse en su raja.</p><p>Obito se lo metió hasta la uña, disfrutando en anticipación. Movió varias veces la articulación hasta arrancarle una pequeña risa a Deidara, y entonces presionó más hacia abajo, dispuesto a hundir hasta su segunda falange. La respiración de Deidara se volvió más pesada, y Obito comenzó a girar hacia derecha e izquierda su pulgar, hasta sentir que el gel no le ayudaba demasiado.</p><p>Sacó su dedo y volviendo a embadurnarse por precaución, esta vez comenzó a meterle el índice, cuidando de moverlo cada tanto para estimular a las paredes a abrirse.</p><p>Deidara se masturbaba con lentitud, acariciándose una nalga con la mano libre. Obito bajó a besársela, y así siguió con sus muslos, mordiéndolos y raspándolos con sus dientes mientras empezaba a colar el dedo corazón.</p><p>Deidara pareció ensancharse de repente, y Obito se atrevió a meterle ambos dedos hasta la base, comenzando a hacer un movimiento de tijeras para abrirle más. Los suspiros de Deidara tomaron vigor, y el periodista se precipitó con el dedo anular, logrando formar un gancho que empezó a taladrar el ano de Deidara.</p><p>En muy poco tiempo, Deidara ya estaba completamente abierto. Pero sospechaba que esa postura le exigiría más, y debía asegurarse de abrirlo bien. Terminó por quitarse su ropa como pudo, encargándose de las medias con sus propios pies.</p><p>Deidara se retorció voluptuosamente, llamando su atención nuevamente. Y aunque no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, esa vez decidió no decírselo.</p><p>Sacó los tres dedos con lentitud, y acto seguido le metió el pene, empujando firmemente hasta la base. Deidara gritó sobresaltado y se aferró a sus hombros cuando Obito se echó encima suyo, comenzando a bombear.</p><p>–¡Obito! ¡Sí!– él también se salió por completo del guión, enganchando sus piernas a sus talones.</p><p>Se besaron y lamieron con desesperación, sin poder separarse, mientras las caderas de ambos se empujaban frenéticamente, haciendo que el pene de Obito se abriera cada vez más espacio contra las calientes y ajustadas paredes del recto de Deidara.</p><p>Pero eso no podía durar para siempre, y Obito se despidió con un sentido beso en los labios nacarados. Tomándolo de los tobillos, se salió con cuidado y comenzó a ponerse de pie, atendiendo a no soltar por nada del mundo a Deidara.</p><p>Deidara también se preparó, arrastrando la alfombra del living debajo de su espalda, acomodándose hasta sentirse cómodo, ayudado por Obito quien tiraba hacia arriba para que se asentara bien, sobre la alfombra ya extendida.</p><p>Resultó ser un poco más pesado de lo que se lo imaginó, a pesar de que Deidara era pequeño, pero era lo mínimo en una postura en la que el artista no podría sostener su propio peso.</p><p>De todos modos, Deidara buscó ayudarle, afirmando sus palmas contra la alfombra, y empujándose un poco hacia arriba con sus brazos. Obito terminó de erguirse y tiró sus caderas hacia adelante, luego hacia atrás, preocupado entre la comodidad de Deidara y la dilatación que tenía.</p><p>–¿Estás bien?– jadeó, viéndolo ponerse colorado. La sangre le estaba llenando la cabeza, y el hecho de que Deidara fuera tan caucásico no ayudaba en nada. Obito estaba a punto de asustarse.</p><p>–Sí, ¡hm!– jadeó Deidara, reacomodando el ángulo de sus hombros –. Pero date prisa, hm– resopló.</p><p>Obito se concentró entonces en el culo de Deidara. Para su desgracia, hacer tanta fuerza lo estaba cerrando. Se reprendió al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de lubricarse a Tobi. Pasó la pierna derecha por entre las piernas de Deidara.</p><p>–Ahora parecemos tijeras– comentó, nervioso.</p><p>A Deidara pareció hacerle gracia, pero no se lo veía en condiciones de responder.</p><p>Obito tiró más de su tobillo izquierdo, logrando apretarlo entre los músculos de su hombro y su cuello. Qué bueno que nunca había dejado el gimnasio.</p><p>–Allá voy– indicó, aunque en su mirada buscaba un permiso final de Deidara.</p><p>–¡Ve, mierda!– escupió como pudo el artista, algo molesto con ese mundo del revés.</p><p>Aunque la visión de Obito parado desde arriba, el torso musculoso totalmente brillante por el sudor, doblando su pene hacia abajo, todo ello era algo que le quitaba el aliento más que esa difícil postura.</p><p>Obito comenzó a penetrarlo, y enseguida comprendió que Deidara se había estrechado muchísimo de nuevo. Eso podría dolerle.</p><p>El gemido que provino de abajo lo distrajo. Vio como Deidara estaba completamente sonrosado, especialmente sus mejillas, y la cascada de cabello rubio barría la alfombra. Los ojos azules lo miraban con ansiedad, brillando algo más claros de lo acostumbrado. Reparó en lo sudado que estaba, y en cómo su hermoso pene apuntaba hacia abajo, es decir, hacia su cara. La visual que tanto había soñado era mejor que en sus más perversas fantasías, y se abandonó al deseo de penetrarlo, disfrutando de sentirlo más ceñido que nunca.</p><p>Se abrió paso con firmeza y con dificultad, mientras Deidara gritaba con fruición, haciendo eco en la casa y llamando la atención de varios transeúntes detrás de las persianas bajas.</p><p>No era empujar como siempre, ni esperar que Deidara cayera sobre él. Tuvo que tirar sin piedad de las piernas de Deidara hacia arriba para terminar de clavarse en él, y Deidara sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para empujarse más con sus brazos y elevarse hasta que Obito lo abrió por completo.</p><p>–¡Apretado!– gimieron los dos al mismo tiempo, una vez que los testículos de Obito chocaron contra las nalgas de Deidara.</p><p>Se miraron y se rieron un poco, no demasiado para conservar las fuerzas.</p><p>Obito dejó bajar un poco las piernas de Deidara y luego volvió a tirarlas hacia arriba, complementando con el empuje de su cintura. Deidara comenzó a gritar incoherencias con calentura, y Obito se animó a jugar con abrir y cerrarle las piernas, obteniendo más gemidos alocados de un Deidara en celo.</p><p>–Ahora sí, parecemos lesbianas– jadeó, feliz de haber encontrado el ritmo. Lo había soñado e imaginado que se podía. Al fin sucedía, aunque se sentía doblemente gay, más de lo acostumbrado.</p><p>–Cá…llate, Tobiko– gruñó Deidara, su cabeza golpeándose contra el suelo –. ¡Ay!</p><p>–¡L-lo siento!– Obito tiró hacia arriba con rapidez, pero eso pareció ser mucho para Deidara, por el fuerte bramido que largó –. Oh no amor, ¿estás bien?</p><p>–¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡PÁRTEME, OBITO!– gritó desaforado, la cordura totalmente perdida.</p><p>Obito se encogió de hombros y comenzó a cogérselo sin piedad, empujando tanto que hizo que los brazos de Deidara se vencieran y el artista terminara apoyado sobre sus omóplatos, intentando sus palmas asirse nuevamente al suelo.</p><p>Empujaron tanto como pudieron, pero Deidara perdía fuerzas con cada embestida y apertura no controlada de sus piernas, sintiendo como se acercaba el momento de su orgasmo. Pronunció el nombre de su novio una vez más, logrando captar su atención.</p><p>Obito empujaba febrilmente contra las paredes más deliciosamente cerradas que jamás había probado, cuando volvió su atención hacia la boca que lo llamaba.</p><p>Deidara gritó mientras explotaba su orgasmo, todo su semen inundándole la cara por completo, tapando sus fosas nasales, cayendo en su boca, su lengua y su garganta, cegándole la vista.</p><p>Obito bufó estando en celo, porque esa visión le hizo palpitar como nunca la verga. Sintiendo la energía acumulada desatarse en todo su cuerpo, terminó de consumar el acto como un fuerte taladro mecánico, hasta que por fin llegó el ansiado momento de explotar en las profundidades de su amado, llenándolo con su esperma.</p><p>Se quedó viniéndose en una eyaculación mucho más copiosa de lo que es considerado normal, mientras, literalmente a sus pies, Deidara gemía y se ahogaba en su semen.</p><p>Con la última eyección de esperma, aflojó el apriete salvaje de los tobillos del artista y se fue agachando como pudo, recostando el cuerpo de Deidara con la mayor delicadeza de la que era capaz.</p><p>Subió tembloroso hacia su rostro, temiendo por su tos. Pero Deidara había dejado de toser, y se relamía como podía las comisuras, mirándolo exuberante.</p><p>Obito observó que su semilla también le había manchado un poco el ombligo, y colocando una mano sobre él, puso la otra en su cara, empezando a esparcir la simiente por cada zona del cuerpo de Deidara que veía inmaculada.</p><p>–Obi… ¡ah!– gimió al sentir como la mano que estaba en su ombligo bajaba a hundir sus dedos en su ano, sacándole semen de allí para empezar a esparcirlo por sus muslos y piernas.</p><p>Parecía que Obito que embadurnarlo entero, y el calor de la primavera más el esfuerzo de la postura comenzaban a hacer efecto.</p><p>–Basta, me estás poniendo pegajoso– se quejó.</p><p>–Así te quiero– respondió automáticamente, perdido en la exaltación de su devoción por el artista.</p><p>Deidara guardó silencio, sintiendo derretirse.</p><p>Obito lo recorría con la mirada añorante, al igual que con sus manos, sin más semen que poder distribuir. Al menos, el cuerpo de Deidara estaba más brillante que nunca, y si eso no le hacía venirse de nuevo, estaba seguro de que el próximo orgasmo sería cerebral.</p><p>Pero de repente, el cansancio le ganó, y se echó pesadamente en el suelo, al lado de Deidara.</p><p>–Estoy que me he hecho mierda– reconoció, suspirando, mientras Deidara comenzaba a reírsele en la cara –. Ey.</p><p>Deidara lo besó suavemente, para luego acurrucarse en su pecho. A la mierda con el calor y el embadurnamiento, quería estar pegado a Obito.</p><p>–Yo también, mi amor– reconoció antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, comenzando a respirar profundamente.</p><p>Obito creyó que le daría un infarto. Simplemente, había días en los que no podía creer tener el amor de Deidara. Pero recordando toda la locura que habían hecho, la respuesta era sencilla.</p><p>Lo abrazó y le besó la cabeza con ternura.</p><p>–Te amo, Deidara– le susurró al oído, y aunque Deidara ya se había dormido, le pareció que murmuraba de afecto.</p><p><em>"Y sigo sin saber el nombre de esta pose. Número veinte, no te borraré de mi lista, pero Dei no tiene que enterarse"</em> desvarió antes de caer completamente dormido.</p>
<hr/><p>Obito no podía resistirse a su mente. No iba controlarla. Esa madrugada, despertó a Deidara, emocionado.</p><p>–¡Dei-Dei, mira!– señaló a su notebook, la cual encegueció al artista.</p><p>–¿Qué…? ¿Kamasutra…?– preguntó Deidara, intentando enfocar la vista con dificultad, algo dormido aún. No entendía por qué su novio lo despertaba por algo así.</p><p>–¡Encontré el nombre de la veinte! ¡Se llama martillo neumático!– chilló emocionado.</p><p>Deidara lo miró, y luego a la imagen de la pantalla.</p><p>–Obito, son las cuatro. ¿Para eso me despertaste?– preguntó atónito. Las obsesiones de su novio siempre encontraban la manera de sorprenderle.</p><p>Obito colocó su notebook en la mesita de luz.</p><p>–Bueno, sí, pero no– los destapó a ambos, logrando que Deidara comenzara a fregarse los ojos mientras se quejaba.</p><p>Obito no lo oyó, sólo lo tomó de los tobillos.</p><p>–¿Eh?– preguntó Deidara, ahora despierto.</p><p>–¡Voy a taladrarte de nuevo!– proclamó, parándose de un salto sobre el colchón.</p><p>–¡Obito! ¡No pue…!– sus piernas se habían enredado de nuevo, pero un frío chorro de lubricante cayó sobre su ano, enmudeciéndolo. Enseguida algo como unos dedos mojados empezaron a colársele, traviesos.</p><p><em>"Espera, eso no son dedos"</em>.</p><p>–¡AAH! ¡SÍ!– gritó, mientras se abría al pene que tanto lo quería taladrar –. ¡MI CUERPO ES TUYO, HM!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La pose es el "martillo neumático", pero no conocía su nombre hasta terminar de escribir el fic. Por ese motivo, no saben cuál es el nombre en casi todo el fic, pero luego de saberlo, supe que Obito querría repetir con el verdadero nombre. </p><p>Aunque fue escrito en tercer lugar luego de los fics 1 "10 de febrero, Acuario" y 2 "5 de Mayo, Tauro", para el evento de la TobiDei Week 2018, en  el orden cronológico de la serie "La lista de celebraciones de Uchiha Obito", este es el fic que la cierra, el último. Iré rellenando los huecos que me quedan con lemons que se me ocurran, a lo largo de los años. Es mi proyecto a más largo plazo y así me gusta tomármelo. Cuando la musa me lo dicte.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>